Flames of Revelation
by ananova
Summary: A fire breaks out in Kagome's time, trapping her and her friends. How will they escape?


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on June 20, 2011 for Prompt #252 Out of the Frying Pan. Tied for 3rd place.<p>

Title: Flames of Revelation

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Out of the Frying Pan (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 1621

Warnings: none

Summary: A fire breaks out in Kagome's time, trapping her and her friends. How will they escape?

* * *

><p>Sweat streamed down her face as she pushed with all of her might, feeling her friends efforts as well. Finally she felt movement and with one more heave the remains of the desk were shoved aside. Kagome stifled the urge to sigh in relief, knowing they weren't out of danger yet.<p>

"How's your leg Eri-chan?" Kagome asked while quickly examining the appendage in question. "Can you move it?" She bit her lip in worry at the sight of the bruise that was already forming. At least it didn't appear broken.

Eri shifted her leg only to wince in pain. "I-it hurts Kagome-chan."

Kagome quickly shifted her gaze around the room but knew she would find no other help. She and her three friends were alone, except for the fire burning wildly throughout the room, blocking their only way out.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Yuka whimpered in fear as the flames inched closer to them.

Kagome snapped at that. "Don't talk like that! We'll get out of this, we just have to stay positive." She thought quickly. 'There has to be a way out of this. I've been in worse situations than this before.' An image of Inuyasha flashed through her mind and doubt quickly set in. 'But I've always had Inuyasha there to help me out of them. He's not here now, so how am I going to get out of this one?'

Her mind quickly flashed back to how they had ended up in this situation. They were in the chemistry lab, the girls were helping her catch up on the practical side of class under the somewhat watchful eye of the teacher. Then there was a commotion on the other side of the room, a fight had broken out and chemicals had been spilled, starting a fire. The teacher immediately moved to evacuate the students but the ongoing fight had caused more chemicals to spill, setting off an explosion which sent furniture flying.

Kagome and her friends had been near the rear of the classroom and had ducked at the loud noise of the explosion. They had looked up in time to see all of their classmates running out of the door as the fire spread throughout the room. Moving to follow, they were stopped by Eri's pained cry. She had been pinned by the overturned desk. They quickly moved to her side to try to help her. Kagome had glanced around the room then, looking for help only to find everyone gone except the teacher who was lingering near the door. "Yamato-sensei!" she had called. "Help us, please! Eri's trapped!" She had watched as he glanced nervously around the room at the flames before rushing out the door without another look back. "Coward!" she had cried before turning her efforts to freeing her friend.

Kagome snapped her thoughts back to the present as she felt the heat of the flames draw closer. She could hear her friends coughing as the room fill up with smoke.

"I'm sorry guys" Eri cried. "You should have just left me and saved yourselves."

"Never!" Kagome cried and Yuka and Ayumi echoed her. She continued "I would never leave my friends in a life and death situation to save myself. We'll get out of this, somehow."

Even as she spoke she looked doubtfully around the room. 'I don't want to die here' she thought. 'I don't want to die without ever having told Inuyasha that...that I love him.' A tear made it's way down her cheek and she pulled her three friends into a group hug, huddling together.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the flames surged as a gust of wind burst into the room. The girls screamed and clung tighter to one another, thinking the roof was collapsing.

A voice broke through their screaming. "Kagome! Kagome! Damn it wench, where are you? Kagome!"

Kagome's head rose as hope filled her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered before her voice rose. "Inuyasha! We're over here! Inuyasha!" And then there he was, bursting out of the flames, a worried look on his face as he hurried to them.

"Are you alright?" he asked eyes quickly roaming over her body in search of any injury. Finding none, he quickly removed his haori and covered her with it, draping it so that her friends were also covered. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

"How?" Yuka cried. "Eri can't walk and the flames are blocking the doorway." Ayumi and Eri just whimpered in agreement.

"Keh! Same way I got in, the window." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their hysterics and Kagome had to stifle a smile, too relieved at his appearance to care about anything else. It could have been the smoke and heat making her lightheaded but all she knew was that Inuyasha was there which meant everything would be alright. He would protect her.

The other girls had merely looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you nuts?" Eri cried, pain forgotten in her incredulity. "We're on the fourth floor!"

Inuyasha gave her a look as if to say 'So?'. "We're wasting time. Let's go." He somehow managed to gather them up so he could carry them all at once. Then he was running and leaping through the remains of the window.

The other girls screamed in terror at his actions, eyes squeezed shut as first he ran towards the flames and then jumped out the window. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them and merely clutched tighter to Inuyasha, almost snuggling into his embrace. All too soon they were safely on the ground in the courtyard behind the school, thankfully deserted of any witnesses.

Inuyasha carefully set the four girls down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh! Stop your screaming already. You're safe now."

The girls slowly allowed their eyes to crack open, before snapping them open as they gazed around in shock. "But...how?" Ayumi asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha snorted and turned away from them, quickly turning his gaze to Kagome. "You alright wench?" he asked, his eyes again searching her for injuries.

Kagome merely smiled at him before flinging herself into his embrace as tears blurred her vision. "Inuyasha! I thought we were going to die!" she cried against his chest, no longer needing to be the brave one.

Inuyasha immediately began sputtering even as he reflexively wrapped his own arms around her, his face turning red to match his haori. "Oi! D-don't cry wench!" He looked down at her and his expression softened. "I told you I'd protect you, so you don't have to worry, alright?"

Kagome lifted her head to give him a watery smile. "But how did you know?"

Inuyasha fidgeted as he looked down at her. "Keh! I just did!" he said as he turned his head away.

Kagome frowned at his actions. "Inuyasha" she began, a warning note in her tone. "You followed me to school again, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? If I hadn't, you'd be dead now!" It was his turn to frown as he turned his intense golden gaze on her. "You said your time was safe, that nothing would happen to you in your 'skool'!" He glanced back at the building in question, smoke and flames still visible in the distance and his face hardened. "You're not coming back here again! It's too dangerous!" He puffed himself up and began to rant about how he wasn't letting her out of his sight again.

Kagome glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do Inuyasha! I have to go to school!"

They began arguing, completely oblivious to their shocked audience as well as the fact that they hadn't released one another even as they yelled.

Finally, Kagome used her trump card. "Inuyasha, don't make me say **it**!"

Inuyasha cringed, his ears lowering on his head at her threat. "But Kagome" he said softly as he stared at her, an intense but indescribable look on his face. "I could have lost you." One hand lifted to cup her face. "Don't you know that I need you with me? What would I have done if I hadn't made it in time?"

'He was worried about me' Kagome realized and her face softened. "Inuyasha" she whispered as she covered his hand with her own. "I'm alright, thanks to you." They stayed like, staring into eachother's eyes. Slowly they began to lean closer when a cleared throat broke the silence around them, causing them to jump apart.

Kagome gulped as she spotted her three friends staring at them, looking back and forth between her and Inuyasha. She felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of her neck as she saw the way they glanced at Inuyasha's clothing and his ears.

"Alright Kagome" Yuka began. "How about you explain what's going on? How did he get us out of there alive? How was he able to carry all of us? What is he wearing? Are those ears real? How did you meet? What did he mean by your time?" Eri and Ayumi nodded with each question asked and quickly added their own. "Is he your boyfriend? Does he have a brother? Well? Come on Kagome, we're waiting for some answers."

As she was bombarded by the questions Kagome couldn't help but groan as she thought 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire. How am I going to explain this?'


End file.
